


cool it off before you burn it out

by cinnamontoastcronch



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Prompt Fill, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: Peter actually likes rainy days. So the point is he’s not upset when he wakes up on a Friday morning greeted by a light drizzle on his windowsill.Heisupset, however, by the deep ache in his bones and pounding in his head that accompanies sitting up.---another Super Original sickfic with a Totally Not Overused Billy Joel title





	cool it off before you burn it out

Peter actually likes rainy days. Not outright storming, but not blisteringly hot either. He can wear the clothes he likes and not overheat on patrol, and there’s something about the smell that just makes him happy. So the point is he’s not upset when he wakes up on a Friday morning greeted by a light drizzle on his windowsill.

He _is_ upset, however, by the deep ache in his bones and pounding in his head that accompanies sitting up. His throat is beyond sore, and when he tries to curse under his breath he cringes at the pain. 

Peter rests his head in his hands for a moment, soaking in the relief his cold fingers bring to his feverish face. He considers taking stock of the rest of his symptoms, but generally feeling like shit is as far as he wants to get into it right now. Puffing out a sigh, and steeling himself for the wave of dizziness, he hauls himself up and gets ready for school.

Peter spends most of the hike to school coughing into his sleeve. He feels gross in his sweatpants and severely unwashed hoodie, but he couldn’t find the energy to change this morning. He was lucky to sneak past Aunt May without setting off her ‘mom radar’.

Time passes like it does in a dream for Peter. One minute he’s riding the train and trying hard to keep his breakfast down, and the next Ned’s chattering away in his ear about _Star Wars_ or anime or something.

“--so you _have_ to watch it, okay Peter?”

Peter blinks, realizing he’s focusing too intensely on not tripping down the stairs. “Huh? Sorry, watch what?”

 

Ned doesn’t even look bothered that Peter only just started paying attention, and Peter feels a little swell of love in his heart. “ _Boku No Hero!_ ” He says, still smiling.

Peter tries to perk up. “Oh! Yeah, yeah I will, I promise!” 

It’s only then that Ned begins to frown. “Peter, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Peter suppresses a cough. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

Ned nods, not looking entirely convinced, but letting it go. “Okay… well, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Peter smiles. “Yeah, see ya.”

“Don’t forget to watch _Boku No Hero!_ ” 

Peter doesn’t think he can shout without damaging his throat more, so he gives Ned a thumbs up before pushing the heavy door open, and stepping out into the misty drizzle.

He’s really starting to hate rain now. 

Peter’s momentary relief at the end of the school day is rudely interrupted by the obnoxious honking of a car horn. He turns to see a sleek black car, sticking out like a sore thumb among the barrage of second hand sweet sixteen presents. Happy is sitting in the front seat, blank faced as always, periodically laying on the horn to get Peter’s attention, which is absolute killer on Peter’s oversensitive hearing.

“Shit…” Peter mumbles, remembering that Friday's are when he goes upstate to work with Mr. Stark in the lab. He would literally rather do anything else right now.

“C’mon, kid, high tail it!” Happy yells. 

Peter gives him a nervous smile and wave, starting an awkward jog to the car. Taking as deep a breath as he can manage, he swears to himself to keep it together until he gets into a bed.

“Hey, Happy.” Peter croaks out, sliding into the backseat. 

Happy gives a noncommittal grunt of greeting, as per usual. Most of the time, Peter tries to chat him up until Happy gets fed up and puts up the divider, but he’s just not feeling today, so he curls in on himself and stays silent.

“You’re quiet today. Someone take your lunch money or something?” 

Peter pulls at his temple, trying to alleviate the gradually increasing pressure in his head. “People don’t really have lunch money anymore, Happy. Everything’s electronic.”

“Sounds like you’re avoiding the question.”

“I’m fine.”

Happy grumbles a little, the tiniest flash of concern evident on his face, before he’s back to focusing on the road. 

Peter spends the rest of the ride in a blur, sniffling and trying to recount the events of the day. When he realizes he can barely remember what he had for lunch, he settles for curling up against the window and flicking around the home screen on his phone since he can’t afford to use up the data.

The car ride is the one thing that _doesn’t_ seem to pass in an instant, so despite feeling like steaming hot garbage, by the time they arrive Peter’s itching to move. The feeling quickly disappears when he stands up again, but he tries to ignore it.

Peter’s grateful to have Happy leading him around, because despite coming here hundreds of times, he’s having trouble navigating the hallways with his muddled brain.

The rock music hits his ears like a truck when Happy opens the door to Tony’s lab. He punctuates his muttered goodbye with a friendly clap on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Bye Happy.” Peter stutters out, but he’s already gone. He clears his throat, trying to raise his volume as much as possible. “Hi Mr. Stark!”

Tony gives Peter a brief glance, tossing around tools and futzing with screens. “Hey kid, how was school?”

Peter sighs internally, but answers the mundane question, and all the others Tony throws at him. After that it's easy to fall into a rhythm of constant coding and building, and occasional chatter. Nice and comfortable

And then it all goes to shit. 

Between the buzz of sugar and caffeine from the soda, and the _AC/DC_ blasting in his ears, Peter is able to steadily ignore his rising fever until he's too delirious to deal with it properly.

He feels hot suddenly, and drops his tools to rub at his eyes. “I think I need to lie down.” He says, all in a single breath, and the next second he's staring up at Mr. Stark's worried face, crashed out on the floor.

“...kid? You hearing me?” 

Peter speaks before he really wakes up. “What? I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm okay.”

“Alright, just… take it easy before you keel over again, okay? You’re giving me a damn heart attack…”

Peter’s eyes rolls lazily around the room. “Sorry… ugh…”

“Jesus, kid, you’re on fire.” 

“Huh? No m’okay…” Peter protests, pushing away Tony’s hand. “Can I sit up now, please…?”

“Yeah I don’t see that happening, buddy. FRI, what’s Peter’s temperature?”

“ _Mr. Parker’s current temperature is 104.5._ ”

“Shit. Okay, that’s… brain melting fever for normal people, but what’s that mean for superkid here?”

“ _Suggested that you get Mr. Parker somewhere comfortable, administer fever reducer, and call his aunt May, sir._ ”

Tony nods a little. “Yeah. Okay, hear that, Pete? Bedtime for Spider-Boy.”

“I’m fine, really, I just got dizzy…” Peter mumbles, pushing himself up on his elbows

“ _Mr. Parker is experiencing severe flu symptoms, boss._ ” FRIDAY supplies helpfully.

Peter casts a glare in the general direction of the ceiling.

“Alright, c’mon. Let’s get you laying down first, and then I’ll call your aunt.” Tony says, securing an arm around Peter’s shoulders and helping him up. 

Peter leans heavily against him, legs aching. Tony leads him out of the lab, with gentle encouragement and a steadying hand on his back, to a small room (small for the compound) with a few couches, a TV, a floor to ceiling window, and a mini kitchen. The light is soft and dim, and it makes Peter feel safe.

Tony sits Peter down on the biggest couch, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders in a stiff sort of way; caught between true affection and false aloofness. 

“Th-thanks, Mr. Sta-ark…” Peter says, voice wavering from the cold in his bones.

“Just try and warm up, okay?”

Peter nods.

Tony’s voice takes on a slightly meek quality that Peter is taken aback by. “If you're sick, you can tell me, Pete. I wouldn't have made you work…”

Peter shrugs, rubbing his eyes.

“Tired?”

“Yeah…”

“I'll call May, alright?” 

Peter shakes his head miserably. “No… she's working late at the hospital, I _can't…_ ” 

Tony sighs. “She'd probably rather be taking care of _you_ than strangers, kiddo.”

“We need the money.” Peter says quietly. “Besides, it's fine, I can just… I'll just go home and lie down. Bye, Mr. Stark--” Peter stands to get up and Tony catches his already buckling body. 

“Whoa, whoa… take it easy hotshot, why don't you just stay here? I'll call your aunt, and she'll come pick you up after her shift, okay?”

Peter looks unsettled. “I don't wanna--... I-I mean I _shouldn't_ \--”

“Pete, _relax_ , alright?” Tony looks at him sincerely. “I'm not sending a sick kid to an empty house. You'll hang out here, and then your aunt will come pick you up, okay?”

Peter looks like he wants to fight it, his face contorting and looking like he's an inch away from crying. But he relents, the tension leaving his muscles, as Tony lowers hin back down to the couch. “Okay…”

“Great.” Tony says, with a bite of sarcasm. He musses up Peters hair until it's all sticking up at odd angles. “Get some rest, okay? Might be here a while...”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark…” Peter whispers, already melting into the pillow beneath his head. 

“No problem, kid.” Tony looks back at Peter, whose eyes are already closed. He's snoring lightly, and the pillow squishes his cheek against his nose, pink from the chill.

Tony blames the warm feeling in his chest on heart problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day??? what¿¡¿¿¡ this will Never happen again so enjoy it I guess. This was request from tumblr user @geekyemowannabe who basically asked for an iron dad oriented sickfic where Peter tries to hide it. Hope this does it justice! Sorry it took so long!!!
> 
> (Also pls note that this is unbetaed so mistakes are more likely, though I did read this over several times!)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! comments make my day!!! ♡♡♡
> 
> ~Cereal


End file.
